The New Beginning
by BW4eva
Summary: Amelia is a non-believer. She has just turned 18 and her mother finally has her watch Labyrinth. At the end of the movie, her mother tells her that the movie is based on a true story. Based on Amelia's aunt Sarah. Amelia doesn't believe a word anyone says to her about it, until the unthinkable happens. Evil Jareth
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I was taking a nap today, and I had a dream about Jareth and I. It was somewhat scary. So, this part isn't the part in my dream, but eventually, the story will lead up to it. Hope you enjoy! I realize this is short, and I'm sorry, but chapters will get longer. :)**_

* * *

Amelia was sitting down with her mother, watching her mothers favorite movie. Labyrinth. Her mother had never let her watch it until she was 18. Amelia's mothers exact words were, "The movie is a little too scary to watch younger than that." Amelia always laughed at her mother. She hadn't known that when Amelia was 12, she snuck into the new Scream movie with her friend Shelby.

So far, the movie was doing nothing for Amelia. They were at a part where there were talking knockers. This movie was probably the worst one that Amelia had ever seen. Although, she couldn't deny that the lead male character, Jareth, was extremely cute. The blondish white hair with the subtle hint of other colors was unique. Especially for an 80's movie, she thought. His makeup was weird, but it looked alright on him. And those leggings that he wore? What was up with that? While she thought it was weird, she thought it was also strangely attractive. He was basically the only reason that she had kept watching for so long. Not to mention all of the glitter. It was mesmerizing. Amelia felt a little envious of the lead female character, Sarah. It would be nice to get rid of an unwanted little brother. Her own little brother, Matthew, was annoying at times.

Finally the movie came to an end and she sighed with relief. Now that she had watched it, she would never have to watch it again. "Amelia, what did you think?"

Of course her mother would ask her about it. Amelia didn't want to lie to her mother, but she also didn't want to hurt her feelings. She smiled, "Ma, the movie was-" She paused thinking for a good word for the movie. Finally, she had it. "Unique. The movie was unique."

"You do know it's based on a true story, right?"

Scoffing Amelia stood up and turned towards the stairs. "Right ma, there's some mythical goblin king roaming the earth looking for kids that have been wished away. How about I go try it on Troy."

"Amelia, it really is based on a true story." Amelia shook her head and started walking up the stairs to her room. Her mother would think something like this was true. Her mother was obsessed with mythical creatures. Mostly vampires. But a goblin king who came and took kids away and turned them into goblins if the person who wished them away couldn't find them in 13 hours? Yea, that theory wasn't flying with Amelia. She did however entertain the idea of there being vampires around. "Amelia, why don't you call your aunt Sarah. The movie was made about her."

This time Amelia turned around and looked at her mother. "Ma, I know you like this stuff and all, but there's no such thing as a goblin king." Then she went straight to her room where she didn't have to listen to her mothers nonsense anymore. It was a wonder that she hadn't gone crazy listening to her mother ramble on about all of these mythical creatures her whole life. She even wondered why she didn't believe in it. Ever since she was a little girl, she was told that they were real, that they could hurt her or save her. Depending on the creature her mother was talking about.

Flopping down on her bed, Amelia looked at her phone and realized she missed a phone call from her boyfriend, Bryce. Instantly she smiled. He was the one guy in the world who could make her happy. Well, her father could occasionally, but not always. She called him back.

"Baby, where have you been for the last two hours? I've been trying to get a hold of you."

Amelia turned on her radio and laughed. "Sorry babe, I was watching a movie with my mom. You know how she can get."

This time Bryce laughed. "Yea, so what movie was more important that your boyfriend?" He asked sarcastically. He knew that Amelia cherished family over everything. "Was it about vampires?"

"No. A goblin king." Amelia said mysteriously.

"A goblin king? Like, Jareth the goblin king?"

Surpised, Amelia responded. "Yes. You know of him?"

"Who hasn't seen Labyrinth?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Um, me. She wouldn't let me watch it until I got because it was apparently scary. I thought it was stupid."

"So you thought it was stupid? How are we together? I love that movie!" He laughed.

"Yes, I thought it was stupid. Then she went on told me that the movie is based on a true story."

"I've heard the same thing."

Amelia scoffed. "Seriously?" Bryce mhmmed her. "My mother also told me that it was about my aunt Sarah."

"Well, you don't think it could be a little true? I mean, your fathers name is Toby and his sisters name is Sarah. Not to mention, he's younger than her."

Amelia heard something banging against her window and looked. It was the beak of an owl. "Babe, I have to go. Something just came up. I'll call you in a few minutes." Without hearing anything that Bryce began to say, Amelia hung up the phone and walked to her window, where the owl hooted at her, then flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honoria Granger- Thanks for pointing that out! I thought it had written it down, but apparently not. Sorry! I fixed it. :)**

**Guest- Alicia is Amelia's mother..**

* * *

Amelia watched the owl fly away and thought to herself that it was just a coincidence. She had seen many owls in the neighborhood before, so there was no reason to actually believe what her mother had said. She was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Babe, I'm sorry. I had a weird- um- thing going on. That's all."

"A weird thing? Are you okay?"

Amelia laughed nervously and closed the curtains to her window. "Yes. I'm fine. I um, I saw an owl at my window."

"Baby, I'm coming over."

Then all she heard was the click of the phone call ending. Bryce sounded like he was worried. But there was nothing to be worried about. Right? Shaking her head, Amelia opened the curtains again and looked out the window. "I didn't see anything. I'm just imagining it." She let out a sigh of relief and turned to see her mom standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Did you call your aunt Sarah and ask her?"

Amelia closed her eyes and shook her head no. "I'm not doing this mom. I don't believe. There's no such thing as a goblin king. No matter what you say."

Her mother crossed her arms and blinked rapidly. "I knew you wouldn't." Amelia's mother walked a little further into the room. "That's why I called her. If you don't believe me, then you can listen to her story and believe her. She can tell you the other things that happened. The little things that weren't in the movie."

"They weren't in the movie, because they didn't happen!" Amelia yelled at her mother.

"Alicia, can I talk to you alone in the living room?" Amelia saw her aunt Sarah come into view and tap her mother on the shoulder. She sounded like she had something urgent to say. Sarah looked at Amelia and smiled. "Hey there, bubbly. I'll be back to talk to you shortly. Okay?" Amelia nodded and watched as her mom and Sarah walked away.

What could be so urgent that her aunt didn't want to talk about it in front of her? Had her aunt's boyfriend Derek gotten hurt? Had they broken up? Had someone they had known died? There were so many questions that were racing through Amelia's mind. Troy broke her concentration when he ran into her room and straight into her arms crying. "Troy, what's going on?"

Troy was Amelia's little brother. He was six years old. Her parents had tried to have a baby after she was born, but it never happened. After they stopped trying, they finally got pregnant with Troy. "There's a bug in my room!" Relief flooded through Amelia. She thought maybe he had heard the conversation between their mother and their aunt. A bug was _definitely_ not a problem. She could take care of that for him.

She pushed him away from her body a little bit and held his hands. "Where is the bug?" She started wiping the tears away. "I'll take care of it." It was always amazing to her how bugs never affected her, but they did Troy.

Troy lead Amelia into his room, where he pointed to the window. She made her way to the window and found a caterpillar. "Troy! It's a caterpillar." She laughed as she picked it up. "There's no way this little thing is going to harm you. It turns into a beautiful butterfly."

"You're not going to kill it?" He asked astonished.

"No. I'm going to bring it outside. That's where it belongs."

She patted Troy on the head then left. When she got outside, she found a spot beneath her favorite rose bush in their backyard. Amelia smiled as she watched the caterpillar squirm it's way to the base of the rose bush and start climbing. She had an inclination that it would begin it's journey to become a butterfly soon. "What are you doing lying on the ground?"

Amelia turned around to see her father standing above her. "Watching the caterpillar crawl up the rose bush."

Her father sat down next to her. "You know your mother has a fascination with folklore right?" Amelia nodded in response. "You know it's not true right?" Again, Amelia nodded. "Good. I don't need another woman in my family thinking that all of this stuff she's talking about is real."

Amelia turned her head to the side. "Dad, I'm 18. I'm not involved in drugs, drinking, or folklore believing. You should be very proud of me." Her father started laughing. "On a serious note though, why does mom think all of this stuff is real?"

Her father sighed. "Your aunt Sarah told her it was true. Told her it happened to her."

"Dad, you can't be serious."

"Trust me, your aunt was in therapy for a long time. She kept telling everyone that she wished me away and when she did, a goblin king came and told her she could run the labyrinth to win me back. No one believed her. She swore she was in the Underground for- I don't remember the exact amount of time she said, but she said it was supposed to be 13 hours, but Jareth, the goblin king shortened the hours because she was being a smartass." He waved his hands submissevly. "Anyways, no one believed that she could have been gone that long and been home when mom and dad came home at midnight. Especially when they left at seven or so."

Amelia never would have believed the story had she heard it either. It didn't make any sense and it definitely made her aunt sound insane. "Amelia, please don't bring it up to your aunt. It's bad enough to have your parents think your insane, but to have everyone you love think you're insane is bound to make her flip her lid and try to prove it to you or something."

Amelia put her hand on her fathers shoulder. "Don't worry dad, the words will never leave my mouth." She pretended to zip her lips, lock them, and throw away the key. Her father nodded and walked away. Thankful that there was at least one woman in his life who actually seemed normal.

Deciding it was time to go back inside, Amelia got up from the ground. When she reached the backdoor, Bryce was coming through it. "I thought maybe something had happened to you! You didn't answer your phone the last time I called."

"Yea, I was outside watching a caterpillar. My phone is inside." She leaned in for a kiss. "Now, why would something happen to me?"

"You said there was an owl outside your window."

Amelia rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him upstairs to her room. "Yes, there was an owl outside my window. Doesn't mean the owl was going to kill me or anything."

"An owl? What kind of owl?" Amelia saw her aunt Sarah standing in the hallway leading to her room. "Was it a barnowl?" They all walked into her room. Amelia sat down on her chair next to her computer. Bryce was standing next to her, and Sarah was standing in front of her.

"It was an owl. How many different kinds of owls are there?"

"You didn't get close to the owl right?" There was a lot of concern in her aunts voice.

"This isn't about Jareth is it?" Amelia asked her mysteriously. Her aunt nodded. "Aunt Sarah, I didn't get close to the owl. It pecked at my window, or maybe it just hit my window by accident. It flew away without any incident. You don't expect me to believe in this whole goblin king situation do you?"

"It happened. Whether you want to believe me or not, it happened." Amelia could see the anger in her aunts eyes.

"Okay, it happened. Then why didn't he come back for you?"

It was a fair question. Why hadn't he gone back to get Sarah? The movie basically showed how throughout the whole thing, he fell in love with her. Why wouldn't he come back for her? "Because I couldn't wish your father away again." Her aunt sat down on the bed and folded her hands together. "I felt like the worse person alive. I mean, who wishes their brother away?"

Amelia interrupted her aunt. "Sometimes I wish I could wish Troy away."

Sarah stood up and walked to where Amelia was, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't ever say that again. It's the worst thing to ever say or do!"

Amelia could see the urgency in her aunts eyes. Like she should listen to every word she said and carefully. "Okay. It's just that he's really annoying sometimes. Like, really annoying."

"Little brothers are, but you have to live with that. How would you feel if something happened to Troy?"

The thought had never crossed her mind. In all honesty, Amelia thought that Troy would be around forever. How could he not be? He was younger than her. He was supposed to outlive her and live a long happy life. "I would feel horrible. I'd be miserable."

Her aunt caressed her head. "Please, whatever you do, stay away from owls and never wish your brother away."

Amelia nodded. She knew she would not be able to catch an owl or wish her brother away. It wouldn't work. Life wasn't a fairytale. It didn't hold other worlds where people kidnapped kids and turned them into goblins. Sarah walked out of the room after kissing Amelia on the cheek. "You know, you look kind of like your aunt."

"Really? I get that all the time." She pulled out a picture of when her aunt was younger. Around her age. "This is what she looked like when she was about my age."

Bryce took the picture and stared at it. "Forget about look kind of like your aunt. At this age, you look exactly like she did."

"Mhmm. It's a compliment. She was beautiful. She even got a couple of modeling gigs before being in a couple of plays and then eventually that one movie that actually got great ratings. She was in a couple of tv shows."

"Your aunt Sarah?"

"Yea, Sarah Williams. She may have been crazy, but it apparently helped her get the parts she got."

"I thought her last name was Michaels?"

Amelia laughed. "Yea, she changed it after she stopped acting. Didn't want the recongition anymore."

"I just thought she had gotten married."

"Nope. She's been with her boyfriend Derek for years though. He's a teacher at the community college downtown."

Bryce had a smile plastered on his face. Amelia couldn't figure out why. That is until he asked her a question. "Now that your mom has allowed you to watch Labyrinth, can we watch it together? I honestly love it so much."

"I already watched it today!"

He used his puppy dog eyes, which wasn't fair to Amelia. Bryce knew she couldn't resist those eyes. "Fine! But, only if you watch my favorite movie with me." He nodded. "Fine, we'll be watching The Notebook after we watch Labyrinth." He groaned. "Hey, you made the deal. Deal with it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying my hardest to get out more chapters, but it's not going as I've been planning. :/ Life likes to make things difficult. So, on that note, I will try my hardest to continue to banging out chapters. I still have other fanfictions as well to complete. So, like I said, I'm going to try my hardest. **

**Funny thing about life, it LOVES to throw you curveballs when you least expect it!**

**Gogo2625- I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

The moment Sarah got home, she plopped herself on the satin couch in her living room. She let out a frustrated groan and lay down staring at the ceiling. How could Alicia go behind her back and tell Amelia. Especially after they promised to never tell a soul? The whole situation aggravated her. A good side to Alicia telling Amelia, Amelia didn't believe a word of it. Even when Sarah herself had told Amelia, she didn't believe it. "I guess I can be grateful for that." She said aloud.

"Grateful for what mom?" Sarah heard her daughter Ryah speaking, and jumped up. She had completely forgotten that Ryah had cancelled her sleepover tonight.

Sarah sat up quickly and smiled at Ryah. "Grateful for you honey. How are you feeling?"

Ryah nodded and sat down by Sarah. "I'm feeling better, just still feeling a little bit... off. I feel... weird."

Concern marred Sarah's eyes. "Weird how?"

"Like my insides are all tingling." Ryah stood up. "I'm going to lay down for a while." Just before she started walking to the stairs, she turned to her mother. "Can I have Amelia come over tomorrow?"

"Why would you even ask that? You know that she's allowed over here anytime. She's your cousin."

Ryah smiled. "I know, but sometimes you don't like company over when Derek is here."

Sarah smiled, completely forgetting about the whole Jareth thing, "He's out of town for some seminar in California. He won't be back for a couple of days." Sarah had known that Ryah liked Derek, but she wasn't sure if she liked him enough to be a part of their family. Derek had asked her to marry him before he left. She told him she would think about it and tell him the answer when he got back to town. "Ryah, do you really like Derek? Like, really like him?"

It was important to Sarah for Ryah to actually want Derek to be a part of their life. If Ryah didn't want him to be part of their life, Sarah would have to reconsider the whole relationship. After Jareth, Sarah had sworn off guys. That was, until Derek had come around and kept breaking down her walls one by one. He had asked her many times, but it wasn't until almost the 20th time that she agreed. The reason she agreed, was to hopefully get him to leave her alone. It never happened, and Sarah had actually grown to love him. "Um, I really like him. He's good for you. Seeing as how I've never known who my father was, I think of Derek as my father." She immediatly continued on. "Of course, no one can replace my father. I just mean, that with dad dead and all, Derek is the only father I've really known."

"Okay. Thanks for the honest answer."

Ryah nodded. "Of course, but why the question?" Ryah's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my god! Mom, did he propose to you?" Sarah smiled and nodded. "Oh my god!" Ryah ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you! We have a wedding to plan. I'm going to go online and start looking at venues. I have to start looking at bridesmaids dresses. I have so much to do!" Before Sarah could tell her that she hadn't answered Derek yet, Ryah ran up the stairs to start doing research for the wedding. She didn't even get a chance to ask her own daughter to be her Maid Of Honor.

* * *

Toby found Alicia sitting alone in their guest bedroom. She was concentrating intently on the wall as if something was utterly fascintating, something that Toby could not see. He didn't understand how he could love someone so much, but then be absolutely annoyed by her at the same time. To him, it was absolutely maddening. "Babe," He broke Alicia out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?"

When she turned to him, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why?" Toby didn't know how to answer the question. How could answer the question, when he didn't know where it came from? "Why doesn't anyone believe me? Your own sister told me the story!"

He sighed, walked to where she was sitting on the bed, and put his arm around her. "Because it's not a believable story." He put his finger up to her lips to stop her from talking. "You know that Sarah was in an institution for a year or so when we were younger. Everyone thinks she's crazy. If you keep it up with this nonsense, they will think you're crazy too." The instant he said it, he knew he hit a sore spot with Alicia. Her mother was institutionalized for most of her life. "It's a story. She read it once and had such a vivid imagination, that she thought it was real."

"It's true. I've heard the story." Alica was so hard headed. Especially if she was wrong, she would push you to believe every word out of her mouth. Even if you had proof that she was wrong, she would push the envelope. Alicia hated to be wrong.

Toby didn't know what else to say or do to make Alicia stop believing his sister. "You _heard_ a _story_. Which is exactly what it was. A story. Now, knock it off before you tell the wrong person and you end up in an institution as well. Is that what you want? Your kids to not be able to visit you or talk to you because people think you are absolutely insane?" Slowly, Alicia shook her head no in response. "Then stop telling Amelia that it was a true story. It wasn't!" Originally, Toby hadn't meant to get angry. He just wanted to get his point across, but Alicia didn't always make it easy on him. Instead of apologizing, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Toby had never been that upset with Alicia before. Sure, they had fights and arguments. But nothing like this. He had never called her crazy. Alicia lay down on the bed crying. It just wasn't fair to her that he could be cold. Be so cruel. What was wrong with him? He knew that she had believed in all things mythical before they got married. So why did this even matter? "Oh, come come now. Why the tears?"

The voice that Alicia heard was not one that she remembered. It certaintly wasn't her husbands voice. She turned and saw The Goblin King standing before her. Just as Sarah had described him. "You are real!" She exclaimed. Then instantly shook her head. No. This had to be a figment of her imagination. The Goblin King didn't just show up for no reason. Well, if he was here, she would just play the game with him. "I'm crying cause no one believes me. Not even my husband."

"Not even Tobias? And why yes, I am quite real. I am here in front of you, am I not?"

How did he know her husbands name? It must have been because it really was a figment of her imagination. "Yes, Toby. My husband. Why doesn't he believe me?"

Jareth stood there looking as menacing as he smirked. "I'll tell you why." When Alicia didn't speak up, he continued on. "Because he does not want to remember our time together. But, I could change that. For a small price."


End file.
